You're Walking on Thin Ice
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: AU. Kawai Shizuka thought she could have a ride in her brother's car. Then she nearly runs over a CEO, crashes her brother's car, is lost, and is running around in a night gown. What else could go wrong? [ON HOLD]


**You're Walking on Thin Ice**

**Summary:**

**AU. Kawai Shizuka thought she could have a ride in her brother's car. Then she nearly runs over a CEO, crashes her brother's car, is lost, and is running around in a night gown. What else could go wrong? **

**Eheheh...Shizuka's a tad bit...OC in this story, but bare with me, 'cause she can't be all innocent? Can she? And this is AU, Kaiba and Shizuka have never met before so...yah...just until now...**

**Go figure.**

-

'What? You stopped me just to waste my time to tell me that?' growled the tall CEO, glaring down at me.

'Well yes Kaiba, and I know you'll listen! You'll do it or else that thing I said before is going to happen!' I threatened. That's all I could think of really. It wasn't something very big or scary that would convince him.

Whoo, nice job Shizuka.

Kaiba snorted. 'Kawai, you're not in a position to make threats.'

I bit my lip. 'Well, it's worth a try.'

He smirked. 'You've got guts...or maybe you haven't got a brain...' he started to walk off without another word.

I was furious! How _dare_ he say that to me! Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Kaiba's arm roughly, and I was yelling like hell had broken loose or something. 'DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, SETO KAIBA! YOU ARE MEAN, ARROGANT, PIG-HEADED AND...AND...MEAN!' I shouted at him.

He turned around to face me, a scowl on his face. I raised my hand and prodded him in the chest with my index finger saying, 'Now you listen Kaiba! I'm not going to have you bully me around or anything, and try to stop me from making this happen, but if I have to threaten you to do this...than you bet I will! I'll make sure you do this Kaiba! Either you like it or not!' With every new sentence I prodded Kaiba hard in the chest, obviously unaware of the scary glare he was giving me right at the moment. Then after I had finished saying what corny lines I had to say, I finally started to notice and wondered if he had laser eyebeams.

Fudge...erm...maybe I _shouldn't_ have done that...

'Kawai.' Kaiba said in a very cold and harsh voice. 'Get your finger, to stop prodding me in the chest, or I won't be paying for you to have it put back on after this.' I gulped.

Oh crap, this was Seto Kaiba I was poking in the chest over and over again, and he could even demand that I should be executed on the spot. So, you should know what I did, I removed my finger from his chest, and turned...well, back to _innocent_ Shizuka. 'Er...' I muttered trying to think of an excuse for my wild actions. 'Well...you can't blame me for...um...er...acting in...erm...that manner...because...well...you know...' I said, feeling my cheeks burn red.

Damn it, Shizuka! How the fudge did you get yourself into this mess? What did I do to the gods to make them torture me like this?

Well, you may be wondering why I'm so red in the face I could run to be a tomato, so I'll do a bit of rewinding for you...

-_FLASHBACK SEQUENCE_-

_There I was, Shizuka Kawai, 16 years old and had just got her L's for driving, in my older brother's car. Yes, you can guess what I was doing. I was going to secretly drive in my brother's car, just for five minutes or so, then return with it, all still neat and go back to sleep and pretend nothing had happened. I was still in my black night gown just incase I had to jump out quickly and go to bed._

_Everything would be completely fine, I thought to myself as I started up the engine, my heart beating at a hundred miles per hour. My older brother Jounouchi wouldn't wake up. I was sure of that, because there could be a tornado that just missed our house and Jounouchi could sleep right through it. Typical._

_But my heart was beating so hard, I was sure he could hear it right now, and jump out of bed and get all mad at me for trying to drive his car. I stopped to listen for awhile, not that, that did anything because all I could hear was the car's engine._

_With excitement rushing through my veins, I reversed the car._

_----_

_And then, it had all happened so quickly. I thought I hadn't driven far from home, but obviously I had because the area I was in was different and new to me and I didn't know where this place was or what it was called. But I knew one thing though._

_I was lost._

_And then, that's when it happened. When I had returned my gaze to where I was driving, I hit the brakes and swerved to the right, smashing into a pole. All because of a tall, brunette haired man, with ice blue eyes had stepped onto the road. 'Oh fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Fudge! Fudge!' I cried, slamming my hands again and again, onto the wheel. I was in so much fudge right now. At that moment, I remembered how a funny thought came to me of how my brother never allowed me to curse even though he did, and well...saying food over curse words was the closest thing I ever got to swearing._

_Then I remembered that I had just smashed my brother's car into a pole. I opened my door and rushed out to check the damage on the car. It wasn't bad. It was terrible. 'Flying fruitcakes!' I cursed and kicked the pole hitting it in anger but only resulting in getting a sore toe. Hopping around, with my foot in one hand, trying to massage it, I realised that I was being watched, and almost fell over when I tried to turn around to see the person near me._

_It was the man who had caused my crash. He was staring at me curiously. Opening my mouth, I was about to say something like- 'Hi, my name is Shizuka Kawai. What's yours?'-when I realised that I had been driving a car in my night gown and had crashed it, then I had gotten out screaming 'Flying fruitcakes' and kicking the pole I had crashed into, and then I started hopping around like mad._

_No wonder this man was staring at me. He probably thought I was insane. 'Erm...I-uh-my-I...you see-erm-my...I...I...'_ _I stuttered. Then, without thinking about what I was saying, I opened my mouth and heard the next words just come out. 'Um...hey, could you buy me some clothes?'_

_Fudge...the gods must hate me..._

-_END OF FLASHBACK_-

So that's how I ended up here, attempting to threaten Kaiba into buying me some clothes and trying to stop him from walking out on me.

Go figure.

'You got yourself into this problem Kawai, you have to get yourself out of it.' Kaiba said as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at me. Fudge, I was sure the threatening would work!

'But the problem is... I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUDGE I AM!' I shouted for what seemed like the umpteenth time. The CEO sniggered at me. 'What the FUDGE are you laughing about?' I demanded. He sniggered even more.

'You don't curse do you?' he clucked his tongue and not in a soothing way, more in a tormenting way.

I flushed. 'S-so? I don't curse, so what?' He smirked at me and then turned around and began to walk away. 'Hey! _Hey_! Come back here! I'm hungry, cold, barely wearing any proper clothes, and I WANT TO GO HOME!' I shouted at him as he walked away. Then, he paused and turned around, motioning me to come to him. Slowly and carefully, I approached him, putting my hands behind my back. What? I was still afraid he might rip them off. When I was standing in front of him, he ordered me to put my hands out. I shook my head and began to back away in fear.

'Put out your hands.' he ordered more angrily this time. So I obeyed and put out my hands, praying silently that if he ripped off my fingers that it wouldn't hurt. Geez, what a lame wish, I might as well hope that if my head was chopped off that I would still be alive.

Suddenly, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out-

'Money, for your clothing.' his said as he poured the riches into my hands, and I could feel him watching me with amusement as my mouth dropped open and hit the floor.

'T-thanks.' I murmured, and held the money in my hands, noting that this was way more than the amount I needed for buying clothes. Kaiba simply smirked at me and turned around to walk away.

Maybe this guy did have a heart of gold.

Yeah Shizuka, he probably does have a heart of gold and it's definitely cold, hard and yellow.

Go figure.

-

So what do you reckon for a beginning? Please review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
